<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897693">home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Reunion, Romantic Fluff, they miss each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty more minutes until Bokuto's plane lands. The ace's mind raced, he can't wait to see him again after a year and a half of traveling for the national team.</p><p>Seven more minutes until Bokuto's plane lands. Akaashi's feet taps a soft rhythm as he waited, a sign tucked neatly under his right arm as he waited for his lover's flight to arrive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has it been? Bokuto was flying in from America, after the Japan team had finally played a match there.</p><p>The match had ended in Japan's victory, and they were returning to relax and calm down, as their next big match wouldn't be until a few more months.</p><p>It's been two weeks and 5 days since Akaashi has called Bokuto.</p><p>Two weeks and 4 days since their match in America.</p><p>A week and 6 days since Kuroo texted Akaashi telling him that Bokuto dropped his phone in the river.</p><p>A week since Bokuto called Akaashi on Kuroo's phone and announced that they were finally going to go home.</p><p>A day-- and a half-- since Bokuto and Kuroo called Akaashi to let him know they were finally hopping on a plane the next day.</p><p>Keiji gripped the sign. He wasn't one for flashy signs, nor was he the type of person to even like standing out. But he knew himself that Bokuto'd get lost, anywhere. The sign had thick, black ink neatly scribbled onto it</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Welcome Home, Koutarou</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right, were we moving too fast? Keiji had graduated Fukurodani Academy a little over a year ago. He was enrolled into a photography school for editing. Bokuto had made it into the Japan team, and they just had to suffer into a painful long-distance relationship. But it was perfectly fine, as they were both equally busy and their day-offs seemed to match just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji lived in the university dorms, but he still visited his parents' house every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>There was six minutes left, and there was a crowd of paparazzi beginning to form around where the gates were. The team's jet was to arrive soon. In the corner of his eyes, he could see some fans trying to run into the gate to see the volleyball players first, however Akaashi himself was leaning towards a pillar, calmly waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he'd lose it the moment he saw him-- but for now, he's calm. Calm.</p><p> </p><p>He hums a rhythm to himself, although he can't even hear himself over the countless fans screaming to demand seeing the boys. Eyes darting to the large display screen, he sees that the plane landed earlier than expected. They were getting ready to get off the jet.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's feet seemed to tap even faster in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to see him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mind raced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need to see him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was sweat forming around his forehead as the gates opened.</p><p> </p><p>- / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / -</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was shaking in his seat, excited. He couldn't wait to see Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>The plane should be landing in about five minutes-- he was getting antsy. The last time he'd had a settling conversation with Akaashi was so long ago, and the last time he's physically even seen his lover was well over a year.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, who was seated across Bokuto on the jet, sighed. "Koutarou, if you don't stop being all shaky, I'll take you away and never let you see your little wife."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto only whined. "I miss him so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we know. We've been hearing that exact phrase every 2 minutes." another player had teased in the row behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laid his head back, about to breathe out a deep sigh, until he heard the speakers turn on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We are landing, please do not stand or move vigorously. Again, we are landing. Please do not stand or move vigorously."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's head has never lifted up so fast. He could see him soon.</p><p> </p><p>Soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to see him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Faster. Please.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need to see him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a few more minutes of silence before the speakers started up, announcing their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>The coach stood up first, telling all the awake passengers to wake up all the sleeping team members.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone was awake, they retrieved their luggage and bags. Then, it was finally time to step out onto the gate.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, they heard loud yelling from fans who were obviously waiting.</p><p> </p><p>They knew more people would be here than usual-- after all, they haven't been back home in a year.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto hoped that Akaashi at least came. He'd be struck in the heart if..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If Akaashi had forgotten.. and hadn't come.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's mood faltered, that idea solely could bring his entire mood down.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked over and saw Bokuto slumped. He sighed, softly hitting his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, idiot, you obviously know he'll be here. After all, when has Keiji ever forgotten a thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's lip pouted out, as he thought. "Uh..."</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>"..Never.."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right! Don't worry, I know he'll be here. And also, make sure you're looking good right now, the paparazzi'll be taking a snip of every second you walk."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded, zipping up the track sweater and straightening the folds on his pants.</p><p> </p><p>The gates then opened. As expected, screams got louder, but then came the most annoying part of it all for the whole team.</p><p> </p><p>Lights flashing, from every angle, their eyes blinded by white lights. The team tried to walk calmly, which was easy. But then came the part that the team was waiting for, and the crowd had no idea about. One of the other members went over to hug his wife who he'd missed lots. The rest of the team had known this, but the man hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>More flashes appeared on Bokuto and Kuroo more than anyone else, which was pretty much expected. They were the newest additions to the team this season and they sure haven't disappointed anyone despite being new. They were just as powerful as the rest of the team.</p><p> </p><p>The fan crowd became a bit confused when it appeared that Bokuto was looking around. Perhaps he was looking for someone?</p><p> </p><p>A girl in the crowd whispered, "Maybe he's looking for his girlfriend?" she hushed. People around her began to yell out assumptions of what they hoped was gonna happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji was screwed. He waited for the gates to open and yet, a huge wave of fans and paparazzi had blocked his clear entrance to see Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He silently cussed under his breath and ran to try and get an open spot. The sign in his hands- his fingers gripped it tighter.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped in through small spaces, trying to get as close up as he could.</p><p> </p><p><em>Please</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were blinded by the flashing lights of the paparazzi next to him, and he held a hand over his eyes before trying to see Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Where..</p><p> </p><p>Where....</p><p> </p><p>There.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could see it.</p><p> </p><p>He could see Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't very different from the last time Akaashi had seen him in person, a bit more muscular and toned (which Akaashi had SURELY thought wasn't possible).</p><p> </p><p>He gulped, and held up his sign. Just where his chest was. And by habit, a slow, soft smile rested on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Then he waited for his beloved, to come find him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come find me, Koutarou.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few people had spotted his sign and warm smile. And allowed him to have a little circle of space.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the long-awaited owl man had spotted the large circle.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's eyes seemed to shine.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if time had stopped. Everyone had frozen to see what was happening. Besides the paparazzi, whose cameras were shuttering nonstop at Akaashi and Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd watched, phones out, faces shocked, as Bokuto broke out into a wide grin and ran towards the raven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Akaashi!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, he'd sprinted to Akaashi, who had dropped the sign and jumped into his lovers' arms.</p><p> </p><p>He missed this feeling. For a year he'd felt so lonely without him-- he wanted to stay like this forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Koutarou. Kou- Bokuto-san!" Akaashi had felt the tears coming. Why was he crying? What emotion was he feeling right now?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know. He just wants to stay in this moment with Bokuto forever.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto ran straight into Keji-- saw the younger male jumping into his arms and instantly caught him, holding the raven up. "Akaashi." he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>God, how he'd missed him. The slim yet fit body that he held so close to him- he never wanted to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou wanted Akaashi to be in his arms forever, and he was sure Akaashi wouldn't mind either.</p><p> </p><p>They were in a world of their own, as they even started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"Koutarou--" Akaashi inhaled as tears suddenly made their way down his pale face.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji." Bokuto breathed out as he held Akaashi even tighter, his own tears beginning to stream down.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Koutarou." the raven sniffled as he buried his face into his lover's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded, "I'm home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>